(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cut valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cut valve with malfunction prevention.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cut valve is mounted for preventing fuel overflowing to a fuel vapor passage in a fuel tank of a vehicle. Conventional cut valves are typically made as Float Valves with a float that rises to close the vapor passage when the fuel level rises. In this manner fuel is prevented from entering the vapor passage. When the fuel level lowers, the float moves down under its own weight and opens the passage.
The float may have a specifically shaped mating portion configured to mate with the vapor passage inlet to improve sealing. However, if a residue of the fuel or a foreign element is exist in the fuel vapor passage inlet, a problem can occur in that the mating portion of the float is not separated from the fuel gas passage inlet 105.
In this case, further problems can occur such that the fuel tank is deformed by the fuel consumption or fuel leakage occurs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.